Nothing's Ever As It Seems
by justbeingjess
Summary: Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine fic where Quinn plays a part in matchmaking Kurt and Blaine unintentionally. Anderberry in here too!:D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hi! :D This is a tiny chapter that I wrote ages ago when this whole Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine was in and I never finished it! I decided to just round it off to a reasonable ending and post it to see if it's any good and if I should continue :) I promise if you ask me to continue the chapters will be longer than this! :P Just PLEAASEE review! :) Or I'll just give up on this one and concentrate on my Hogwarts!Klaine one which shall be posted soon (hopefully!) **:P

Blaine Anderson.

Well what more was there to say? Young, dapper, reasonably good looking, and the biggest nerd that ever roamed the corridors of McKinley High. Yes Blaine Anderson was the most well known nerd in the whole of Lima, ever since he joined in Freshman year he had been known as 'the gay with the A'. He never really seemed to paid much attention to the crap he got thrown at him. All the gossip and the lies and the stupid bullying; but he did. He really did. The only thing stopping his from punching the faces of every one of them was the fact he would get into trouble. No one knew he did boxing, or played any instruments. He just wandered the corridors hoping for a friend. All he ever did every day was go to class and mind his own business, trying to stay clear of the Jocks and the Cheerios. Even the chess club looked down on him ever since he won the captain in a friendly competition! The only person he could truly call a friend was Rachel Berry.

Blaine didn't count Rachel as one of his friends, more like the annoying sister that tagged along and joined in because really she had no friends either. They were a loser family. Blaine being a nerd, Rachel being a diva, and no one wanting anything to do with them. If there was such a thing as rock bottom they would've hit it. The day they started.

The 'Anderberrys' people called them. Adopted siblings, yet they act like twins.

Well not really.

Rachel always had a bad word to say about everyone. Downgrading people and wittering on about the next song she would sing to showcase her 'amazing talent' to glee club. Not forgetting her segment on how the world is a better place with her voice and the endless amount of awards she will win for her Broadway debut in Les Mis and Funny Girl. She was a nightmare to talk to, people actually felt sorry for Blaine for having to live with her. But She wasn't that bad when you look past the huge ego and obnoxious diva attitude. Well was there anything behind that?

But Blaine, he just went to glee and attended all his classes. Not really speaking to anyone unless he was required to. The kids in glee stayed away from him, the nerdy new kid with the slick hair gel. The only reason he came to glee club was because of Rachel. Although it was one of the safest places to hide from the jocks. The only problem was that half the cheerios were in glee club! He couldn't get away anywhere! He had no friends to talk to and all the glee kids were scared to talk to him, he was alone

All. The. Time.

Now Kurt, well Kurt Hummel was something different all together.

He was cunning, spiteful, sly, deceiving, unkind, popular, and just plain mean to everything and everyone around him. He strutted the halls like he owned the place with his Cheerio uniform on and his entourage trailing behind him. No, he wasn't the captain, that was one Quinn Fabray's job. The girl in charge of the Cheerios' reputation. But you could see it in her eyes she envied Kurt. How he freely walked the halls without a care in the world knowing that if he wanted a coffee he could ask someone to go buy it for him without question. Yes he was the most popular kid in the history of McKinley. And Quinn hated it.

She was one of those queen bees that would kill to keep her crown. Not taking crap of anyone and doing what she wanted. She had never had to be worried or threatened in all aspects of her life as she could sing, dance, had good grades, could draw, was captain of the cheerios, and was the biggest bitch around. And she loved it. She loved her power more than anything. But it was slowly slipping away and she knew what she had to do to keep it.

She had to destroy Kurt Hummel.

**I know! It's really bad and really REALLY short but it's just to introduce people:) Soo if you think this is any good at all then please let me know and I shall continue with it! But for now I shall leave you with this :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO! :D I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME AGES TO UPDATE! But thank you so much for the reviews! :) It really means a lot to me that some people actually took the time to feed back :D I'm sorry if this story isn't very good or you're not happy with it or anything, I'm kinda a bad writer but I just post it anyway :P Oh and I'm English so I'll use classes we do in England :) eg. Maths instead of just Math :P Although I have put Gym class instead of P.E :P BUT SRSLY GUYS IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW (why is that in caps idek) or send me an ask on my tumblr (itsnotyouitstheworldyoulivein) :) god that sounds hipster! :P It's not trust me :P RIGHT! On the story :D Sorry :3 ENJOY :D**

It was second period and Kurt had just arrived in his complimentary Chevrolet Sue had gotten him. He parked it in the middle of the car park knowing that no one would even dare lay a finger on it out of the fear that they would get burned by Kurt's vicious stare. He locked the car as he walked into the building, checking he had his phone and hairspray and proceeded into the hell hole they call high school. He didn't bother with first lesson as he had Maths.

He hated Maths.

Everyone hated Maths, the algebra and the stupid equation solving that Kurt paid someone to do, but the only one that actually liked Maths was The Gay With The A. Typical. Blaine Anderson - the Nerdiest little loser that ever lived didn't mind running around after Mrs Marshal like her bitch, sharpening her pencils and setting a good example. Thankfully he didn't have to sit next to Blaine, but he had to put up with Stanley.

Stanley was apart of the jock block. He was the most ignorant piece of man candy that had ever walked the face of the earth and was even more of a bitch then he was! He had the most amazing lips that could do a million things to someone and his muscles were just another distraction. And here's the killer – he's gay. Like Kurt. Like Blaine. But Stanley had eyes for no one at the moment. All he cared about was football and his reputation. That was the main thing after all right?

Kurt headed to the girls bathroom to do his hair and check himself out a little. He was sure his hair didn't look the same as when he left the house and he needed it to look perfect for his strut down the corridor he would do when the bell went. He did it everyday, showing off his amazingness and flaunting to the nerds how he did nothing but look flawless to become so powerful. Until he realised he was missing French. Damn! He couldn't miss any more French classes as he was already miles and miles behind! He had enough knowledge in the other classes to scrape a pass in his exams but not French. He needed to go. But how could he turn up half the lesson and look like a nerd wanting to go to lesson? He would be laughed at by all the cheerios!

Wait, he was Kurt freakin' Hummel! He didn't got laughed at! He didn't get scared of anything! He didn't need to be, he was Kurt Hummel, the 'may as well be head' cheerleader. So he turned his strut on and strolled into French class where he effortlessly gained presence and had the attention of everybody.

"So Mr... urm...Mr..."

"Mr James" a random student from the front row added

"Yeah Mr James, I need a place to sit and I need one as far away from the window as possible so my hair stays in tact. Oh and also I expect everyone around me to be at least popular or pretty enough to look at so... Maybe where this guy is sitting?"

Kurt moved himself closer to where he wanted to sit and stood next to the student who was obviously obligated to move.

"Oh you meant me? Yeah no that's not gonna happen."

"Yes it is. Now move."

"Urm... No."

"I'm sorry what? I couldn't hear you over the twittering of the annoying gerbil making noises."

"I said, I'm not moving. Why should I?"

"Is this guy serious?" He looked as Santana who was looking with sheer hatred at the student and was ready to go all 'Lima Heights' on him. "I told you to move, you will do it. That's how it goes around here. Now move your sorry ass before I"

"You know what? I'm not taking any crap off you and I don't want to disrupt anyone else's learning so I'm just gonna move." And at that, Blaine picked up his bagand his books, and moved. He knew Kurt thought he had given up, but really he couldn't be bothered fighting in French class – although he had about a million comebacks in his head to throw at him.

Quinn was sat on the other side of the classroom. She had French with Kurt too, in fact most of their lessons were shared with each other, but she never talked to anybody, ever. She just concentrated and got on with lessons. She didn't want to create an potential obstacles that might get in the was of her popularity, but she always observed everything.

Things to embarrass people with, things to manipulate people with, or just something to make sly comments about; but today all she could think about was what to do about Kurt and his damn power. He pranced around with his perfectly shaped ass and his incredibly shaped eyebrows. She had an amazing ass too, right?

She was getting more and more insecure about everything which was not a good thing at all. She felt like all she ever thought about was staying on top, maybe it was – but she had more going for her than the rest of the losers in this town. To become a winner, you need to begin as a winner. But she was slowly losing her winning streak. She needed to stay where she was, she needed that crown! But wait, what was that she just saw? Was that Kurt, blushing! No it can't be, Kurt Hummel would never ever blush about anything. Not that Quinn knew of anyway. But she saw something when Blaine moved seats, something very unusual. Was she processing things right? Or was she just seeing things? Kurt was staring at Blaine's ass! Holy hell! She knew that look – and that was the look of guilt plastered all over that nine year old face of his. Yes she had the dirt – and now she just needed the right time to dish it.

As the bell went to signal the end of French class Kurt left the class room before anyone could say a word to him. He was quite proud of himself for actually making his way to school but now he wishes he just skipped French. He could just use Google translate on his phone in the French exams and if told to put it away he could just say it was discrimination because he was gay. Kurt recalled an Indian student doing that once, even though she was an American citizen. She got A's in every exam she did because she brought in the answers , pretty clever if you asked Kurt.

As he now had a free period Kurt decided to just escape to the library in a corner and think about what had just happened. Kurt freakin' Hummel was near enough head of the Cheerios and he had just had a nerd answer back as him! What the hell was that! But what Kurt was worried about the most was if anyone noticed. Did they see his checking out Blaine? Wow that sounded weird. Just saying the words in his head let alone out load sounded so unrealistic! Blaine may have been a complete loser but damn he had a body!

Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't notice how toned Blaine was before. How his chest muscles would just steal Kurt's eyes away from anything they were previously looking at, and how they would become more visible when wearing a fitted shirt. And how his arm muscles tensed up when he wrote things down. Blaine was sort of the perfect crush! He was smart, could sing from what he heard at the pep assemblies, was wildly good looking and had the most amazing eyes.

Kurt could just stare at them all day. Be put in a trance. They were memorising. Kurt had only ever really seen Blaine's eyes on one occasion in freshman year when Kurt wasn't a cheerio and Blaine wasn't a nerd. They were in the same biology class and they were told to go together as partners for an experiment. It was only for one lesson, but they had both been known as the out gay kids of the school, which wasn't a problem but was slightly awkward for the pair. But Blaine, being foolish, got something in his eye and Kurt checked if it was okay. That was when he saw the sparkling hazel eyes staring at him. They reflected the light in such a way that Kurt had to hide how blown away he was, how his eyes changed colour from light brown to a greeny colour. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, beauty radiated from the smaller boy's glistening eyes. He was such a goober back then when their labels didn't matter as much, his clumsiness was almost charming and it made him adorable – wait what was Kurt thinking? What was he doing? He needed to stop thinking like this! If he wanted to stay on top and not lose focus on what he wanted, he needed to forget about him.

He considered where he should stay in the library any longer, it might look like he was studying, which wasn't what Kurt Hummel did. He only ever went in there to throw trash at people or use the computers so he came to the conclusion to leave. He walked out the library with his head held high and was heading for the gym where he normally hung out with Santana to practice new routines or just to generally bitch about people when he was confronted by one Quinn Frabray.

She walked ever so calmly up to him, and then rapidly slammed him against the lockers. "Now here's the deal Hummel, you're popular, you've got some juice at this school, and you seem to walk these halls like you own them. But you don't. If you didn't know, I am head cheerleader, I'm the one who keeps this damn school together and I'm the one who actually rules this school so you can stop acting like queen bee and take off those your fairy wings of your and start acting like a normal person because if not, you know I have Miss Sylvester wrapped around my finger and I can make her kick you off the cheerios for good. We clear?"

Kurt just stared at her, not responding with any answer, knowing that Quinn would take that as a yes. He didn't show any emotion at all. Although inside his shell he was pretty sure he just crapped his pants, damn Quinn and her scary side.

"Good" she added, giving Kurt one of the most menacing look that suddenly changed into an innocent one. She switched from complete utter bitch Quinn, to sweet and perfect Quinn with such ease,then again she was good at doing that as Kurt had witnessed before when she threatened people. Now he knew why she was head cheerleader, she was a total bitch. 'Oh and one last thing, try not to stare at Anderson's ass too much will you?"

**I know! It's such a bad ending and it was so so predictable and everything I do is rubbish! But was it really that bad! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE! I love off them, and I have half term so I shall try and update quickly because I'm that nice :P Oh and feel free to correct my grammar I'm kinda stupid like that, I actually need a beta for this story :P NOW SORRY FOR RAMBLING AGAIN BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND ALL THAT JAZZ AND I SHALL WRITE FOR YOU SOON (hopefully :P) B'bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! :D Thank you so much for the reviews and the kind words! :) They really did make me smile! :D I know you all hate me for taking so SO long updating and ruining this story but ah well! :P I had so many exams the past few weeks and things but this one is long, so yay! I think you'll be happy to know I new have a beta :D Now I won't have as many typo's and things :) BUT REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! II will try my best to be better :) Now ENJOY THE BLAINE/RACHEL POV! :D **

"Well hello, little brother, you ready to go?" Rachel said in the most patronising voice Blaine had ever heard as she walked up to his locker.

"Hey Rach," He answered, giving her a forced smile before focusing his attention on his locker. "Don't worry, I'm nearly done. I just need to get some stuff."

"Okay, but we have to get home quickly. I need to rehearse this song that I want to perform in glee club tomorrow: 'Your Song' by Elton John."

"Wow, very nice," Blaine replied, not really caring too much.

"Yeah, I was thinking of songs to do and I was really stuck because, you know I've performed a lot of songs, and I really didn't know what to sing because I was going to reattempt singing 'The Climb' after my shocking first try when I lost my voice, but then I remembered exactly how tragic that was and didn't want that happening again as I think whatever Miley Cyrus sings is an infection so I really don't wanna go there but then I remembered when you were little and you always used to love playing 'Your Song' on the guitar because you always thought it sounded better and to be honest it did, and it gave the song a more classic feel, so I was wondering-"

"Rachel?" Blaine cut in in the middle of Rachel's especially long ramble, even though she dished them out every day after school. "Do you breathe? Like ever!"

"Excuse me?"

"You just ramble, on and on and on and on and ON AND ON AND ON..." Blaine said jokily as he placed his books in his overly large bag.

"Okay little brother, I get it. You don't have to get so sarcastic about it!" Rachel snapped.

"Wow Rach, what's up with you? You seem so much more uptight and annoying than usual!"

"HEY! Stop that," She said in a more relaxed manner. "You've become cheeky, my likkle Blainey," She said brightening up a little.

"Really? likkle Blainey? I don't think you've ever called me that one before - even when I was little..."

"Yes I did! When you went through that clumsy phase and you dropped everything and then cried about it."

"Oh yeah! I dropped my favourite Batman mug. That was sad..."

"You used to have hot chocolate in it every night before bed."

"I curse young Blaine for breaking that mug."

"That's a little harsh!"

"Well, he did drop my favourite ever mug ever on the floor!"

"True. Anyway, you made me lose my train of thought. Would you play 'Your Song' on guitar from me tomorrow in Glee?" Please?"

Blaine's face sunk as the word 'Glee' left Rachel's mouth. Glee. That miserable place where everyone hated him. Well, the whole school hated him, but still.

Every practice he would go in and smile at Rachel who was always with Finn and listen to people sing. He always applaud them and was nice to everyone even if it wasn't reciprocated. He may not exactly say anything to anyone, but if they ever had an encounter with him he would always smile and be polite to them. But they didn't care.

Blaine had never sung in Glee before. He didn't even have to audition to get it, but got in simply because he was the brother of Rachel- The star of the show. Rachel always got all the solos and always stood at the front, which he wasn't bothered by. But having to listen to the other Glee kids talk about her was what annoyed Blaine the most. He was too shy to say anything. Too shy to speak at all. He may have had ideas for competitions or numbers, but never voiced them. He felt unloved by everyone except Rachel. But she didn't really make any effort to come and talk to him in glee club either. Maybe it was because she was so obsessed with her image. That was something Blaine wasn't too fond of Rachel for. She cared too much about everything.

"Rach, you know no one in glee club likes me, I'm not even sure they know I exist. I don't feel comfortable performing in front of them. You know, I think it's best if-"

"Blaine, no, don't say that. It's not that they don't know you exist! It's just that you're... well you're-"

"Leave it Rach. I know you're trying to help but they don't like me and we both know it. Nobody even tried to talk to me because I'm a nerd Rachel. They would be accused of being my friend and apparently that's a crime. They would be caught dead talking to me."

"No Blaine, don't be so hard on yourself." Rachel rubbed her little brother's back in a comforting manner as he looked at her lovingly.

"Thanks Rach, but it's simple. I'm a loser. A big loser."

"Come on, no you're not! Everybody knows who you are!"

"Yeah, but for the wrong reasons." He looked to the floor as if to hide away his face as sorrow and emptiness poured into his body.

"Blaine, please don't get so down about this. You're a nice guy! You will find friends."

"It's been a year, Rachel," He said still staring at the ground. "Most people have found their friends by now. But it's okay. I get it. No one wants to be treated like I am, so they stay away."

"Blaine, I don't know why exactly they don't talk to you but I can tell you as a fact that in Glee, everyone's safe. No one judges one another and we're all a family. That's how it works in there. Even if half of them do hate me."

"Really?" He asked as he lifted his head and gave Rachel the most annoyed yet hopeless expression she had ever seen. "If everyone's such a family, then why do they struggle to remember my name, huh? Why do they organise group numbers without me? Why do they laugh at me? Why don't they care when I sit there silently on my own every day? Huh, Rach? Why? Oh, that's right, because we aren't a family! They don't care!"

Blaine voice grew louder and louder, getting angrier and angrier as he went on. "They don't care about what I do, or how I feel! No one does but you and our dads! Even you ignore me as soon as we get to school! I have no friends. None. You hear me, Rachel? I have none at all! I have no one to eat lunch with, no one to laugh with, no one to cheer me up when I'm down and no one I can be myself with. How do you think that makes me feel? Do you know what it's like for me? No you don't. Because you have Finn. You have at least some friends. Every day I feel invisible. I have tried being nice, joining clubs, doing everything I can but somehow I still end every day either in the dumpster or curled up on the bathroom floor with bruises all over my body!"

Blaine breathed heavily to contain the anger circulating his veins. He clenched his fists and just stared at Rachel, feeling a twinge of guilt enter his body for yelling at her. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so mad but he had to let it out. He had bottled it up for too long, and now he had just thrown it all on Rachel. God, he felt bad, he was starting to feel worse for her. But the worst part was that it didn't even help as he still had a ton of things on his chest. He looked away from a silent Rachel, who was speechless to say the least. She felt so much for her brother. Her heart ached every time she heard the cries for help escape his bedroom every night. What hurt the most was the way he would pretend nothing was wrong, the way he roamed the halls alone. He lost that glisten in his eye he used to wear so well. It broke her, but what could she do? She was too afraid to do anything about it, for the sheer reason of getting tortured the way Blaine did. Yes, she sometimes walked with him to classes when Finn wasn't around and tagged along with him sometimes but she never did anything else. And she felt awful.

"Look Blaine... I-"

"No, Rach." He said as he took a deep breath. He lifted his head back up again and looked into Rachel's eyes. "There isn't any more to say." He dropped his shoulders and a tear rolled down his face. He wiped it quickly and broke his gaze, taking another deep breath to stop himself from breaking down. "I think I'm just gonna walk home on my own."

That evening Blaine and Rachel didn't say a word to each other. Blaine locked himself in his room as usual and Rachel just pretended nothing had happened – as usual. At dinner they had to make short chit-chat to avoid raising suspicion but at breakfast not even a look was exchanged.

When the two got to school Rachel drifted off to find Finn and Blaine was left alone. He looked around to spot any jocks that could potentially cause trouble, but thankfully the coast was clear. He entered the school and cautiously scanned the hallways for any hazards that may come his way, the last thing he needed was someone making him feel worse than he already did. He was so tired of taking all the abuse but he had no other option but to ignore. Ignore everyone.

Throughout the day there was one thing on Blaine's mind: the fact that he had glee practice. He wasn't looking forward to Glee at all. He never did anyway but something about being in the same room as Rachel after he told her about everything he felt just shook him with embarrassment. He couldn't confide in anyone else, and even Rachel didn't know what to say, so he really had no one. But he didn't mind. He was used to it.

Last lesson was agonising for Blaine. Every time the clock ticked he knew he was one minute closer to his trauma. 'It's just another practice' 'It will only last an hour' he told himself. But nothing worked.

The bell rang to signal the end of school and Blaine made his way to his locker, casually ignoring the glares and whispers people threw at him on a daily basis. He sighed as he stood in front of his locker, remembering what happened the previous day and felt the regret build up in his stomach. His locker door swung open and inside was a picture of his family he put in there the first day he got to McKinley. He looked up at Rachel's smiling face, thinking of her confidence and tenacity in Glee. She didn't care what people thought, even though she knew people didn't like her and always rose to the challenge. So... why couldn't Blaine? He'd been thinking about it all day, and thinking of what he said yesterday. Maybe he could finally show people that _he_ was confident too. That _he _could break out of his shy, sheltered state and show his classmates that he wasn't the percieved person they'd all thought Blaine to be for so long. Today, he'd prove his worth.

When Blaine walked into the choir room he sat down in his usual spot in the back right hand corner silently as he watched the rest of the group socialise until Mr. Schue arrived. Rachel was sat on Finn's lap, Tina and Mike were snuggling, Quinn was batting her eyelashes at everyone, Puck and Sam were practising accents whilst Mercedes, Artie and Sugar watched, Santana was teaching Brittany how to use scissors and Rory was trying to make his tongue touch his nose. So nothing was out of the norm.

When Mr. Schue walked in everyone had barely had a chance to settle down before Rachel's hand shot up.

"Mr. Schuester, I'd like to perform a song for the class that I think would make a excellent number for sectionals and reflects my talent perfectly."

"Oh, hey Rachel, nice to see you too. Uh yeah, sure, the floor is yours."

"I'm going to be singing a classic by Elton John that was also covered by Ellie Goulding and is a personal favourite of mine, 'Your Song'.

Blaine felt a slight flicker of nerves pass through him as realised what he was about to do. "Urm Rachel, would you mind if I accompany you with that?"

Every head in the room turned to the back right-hand corner where Blaine sat. They almost looked astonished that he had the ability to talk, let alone perform. Everyone had confused faces but Rachel wore a huge smile as she nodded.

"Of course you can," she said as brushed her hair behind her ear and looked down. Blaine made his was to the front, feeling every eye in the room fixating on him. He grabbed a stool and a guitar that was lying around in the room as he exchanged a nervous look with Rachel. She just smiled at the fact her brother was actually talking to her but she was also so proud that he was finally performing for the group. Although she wasn't entirely sure he would sing.

Blaine looked at the band and then realised he was about to play in front of the people who ignored him every day. He wasn't nervous to play because he knew the song inside out, but it was the fact that everyone was looking at him – and Rachel of course, but he couldn't help but think everyone would laugh at him. He felt like just running out of the room but he couldn't, not now.

He looked down at the guitar and started playing an acoustic version of the song, which as Rachel said, did give it a classic feel.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Rachel sang in her outstanding voice as usual but something was different. She wasn't singing as bold, or making a huge spectical of herself like she usually did, she was just singing as if she would in her room with her brother. Something about singing this song reminded Blaine of when he was a kid. The memories hit him with each word Rachel sang, reminding him of the Rachel that didn't act perfect all the time. The one that wasn't always confident and old. The one Blaine knew. The way she sang felt raw and personal, and warmed Blaine's heart with a tenderness he never thought he'd feel, at least never from his sister.

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Blaine's nerves left his system at that point as he got lost in the music. He was just so happy to finally be playing again, especially with his sister, which made everything a whole lot better. He felt if he tried, he could find the confidence to sing, even if it was just a quiet harmony. So he did.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

Rachel smiled as she heard the familiar voice ring in her ears. She felt the nostalgia grown on her as she remembered how they always used to sing the song as children and couldn't help but smile even wider.

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

Rachel was getting hesitant. At this point of the song as kids, Blaine usually sung the last line of his own, but she didn't know if to pause and let Blaine sing or to just continue in case he didn't sing the line. But she just paused.

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Blaine looked up at Rachel, who just couldn't stop smiling. She beamed at him before embracing him in a tight hug. She was so proud of him for singing on his own in front of people for the first time in a while.

Every person's facial expression in the room changed from confused to amazed. They couldn't believe that the silent, awkward, 'gay with the A' Anderson could play guitar and sing like that! Mr. Schue was definitely pleased and was the first to clap before the rest of the group joined in enthusiastically. Everyone was so supportive and smiled at him as he passed them to sit in the corner of the room when Mike offered him a seat near him and Tina. This made Blaine melt with happiness at the fact that Mike had actually talked to him. Someone had _talked _to him. Let alone one of the best dancers in glee club! For the first time in what felt like a lifetime Blaine felt worth while, or at least no longer invisible. He felt a genuine sense of happiness begin to fill up inside of him, a feeling that had been withheld from him for a long did it. Finally. He broke the shell and he had never felt better. But if he was being honest, he really couldn't believe that all he did was play guitar a little and sing one line in a song to be accepted. That was all. Which didn't make much sense since everyone liked Matt even though he didn't sing. Ever. Well, that's what Rachel told him, but he still felt a sense of accomplishment and wait, who was that in the window of the choir room door? They were in a Cheerio uniform and... oh wow it was Kurt Hummel. Why was Kurt Hummel even near the choir room?

Blaine assumed it was to talk to Quinn about Cheerio practice or something, but Quinn didn't seem to notice Kurt. Maybe there was another reason. But Blaine convinced himself to forget about the whole thing as it obviously didn't concern him. ...Did it?

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry for ruining this story even more, I know I'm bad and stuff but still, please review and favourite and things, even though I suck at updating D: I had 2 shows the last week and I have my excuses so it wasn't all just procrastination! :P See you soon :D**

**My amazing awesome beta that's awesome:_ In_memory_of_wicked_fire _:D She is literally amazing :D **


End file.
